The present invention relates to a collaborative learning support system in which a plurality of learners learn through collaborative works such as discussions via a network.
As such a collaborative learning support system, a system called “Belvedere” is known which has been developed by Pittsburgh University and is described in “Groupware for developing critical discussion skills” by D. Suthers, et al. (CSCL95 Computer Supported Collaborative Learning, Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc., ISBN 0-8058-2243-7).
In the Belvedere system, a server manages structured discussion data which can be visually edited by a plurality of learners via a network. The structure data is data having a logical relation such as “Fact X supports hypothesis A”, “Fact A offers evidence against hypothesis B” and “C and D are required to be verified, in order to verify A”. Learners connected to the server via the network constitute a virtual group, and sequentially write discussions in discussion data shared on the server side. With this system, learners can debate in this manner on the network so that they can acquire scientific reasoning abilities, communication skills or the like.